The utility of organofluorine compounds as surface-active agents (i.e., surfactants) and surface-treating agents is due in large part to the extremely low free-surface energy of a C6-C12 fluorocarbon group, according to H. C. Fielding, “Organofluorine Compounds and Their Applications,” R. E. Banks, Ed., Society of Chemical Industry at p. 214 (1979). Generally, the organofluorine substances described above are those which have carbon-bonded fluorine in the form of a monovalent fluoroaliphatic radical such as a perfluoroalkyl group, typically —CnF2n+1, where n is at least 3, the terminal part of which group is trifluoromethyl, —CF3.
Protective coatings for hard substrates, such as wood furniture surfaces and the like, are designed to protect the underlying surface by filling the crevices, pores and other defect therein. These vary from permanent coatings requiring spraying, or brush applications such as shellac, nitrocellulose lacquers, varnish, or polyurethanes to temporary coatings comprising various oils and waxes. The latter usually consist of blends of mineral, vegetable, silicone and/or essential oils and small amounts of waxes. While these oils are easy to apply, they often tend to leave a greasy film and they, like the permanent coatings, do not provide much protection against water and alcohol spotting. Furniture polishes may include liquid or paste solvent waxes, clear oil polishes, emulsion oil polishes, emulsion wax polishes, and aerosol or spray polishes. Solvents are often added to the formulations to provide detergency (i.e. to remove soils and previously applied polishes), dissolve or disperse the components, and to control the dry rate of the polish after application.